A Tropical Fruits Basket
by Naita2
Summary: The Sohma bond has not quiet been broken yet, but just about all the Sohma members have already found their soul mate. As they set out on their sudden tropical holiday vacation to the islands, something unexpected happens . . . KyoXTohru, AkitoXShigure, YukiXMachi, HaruXRin, HiroXKisa, HatoriXMayuko
1. Surprise

Shigure walked into the room, staring down at the newspaper intently. He sits half consciously at the kotatsu. To the side of the kotatsu, Yuki and Tohru you are watching Mogeta. Tohru wonders if Kisa and Hiro are watching the show together somewhere in the Sohma's residence. She smiles to herself, remembering how Momiji had been dragging them both to his house so that they could spend time together, away from the prying eyes and ears of the maids that Akito had at each of their houses.

Shigure cleared his throat, shaking Tohru out of her current thoughts and back to reality.

"Since the holidays are coming up, how about we all go on vacation together?" Shigure pips up from behind his newspaper, without showing any signs of pulling his attention away from it.

"Hatori thinks trip to Hawaii would be nice." Shigure sets down the paper on the table with a slight smile on his lips, as Yuki turned his head to look over at him.

"A trip? Who's going?" Yuki asked in a slightly curious tone.

"Oh, as many people as we can cram into the plane." Shigure says with a laugh.

"Isn't that illegal, idiot?" Kyo says as he reveals himself from his hiding place where he eavesdropped, and taking a seat across from Shigure.

"Who has to know? It'll be our little secret. . . . And if we don't have spare seat Tohru could always sit in my lap." Shigure said aiming a wink at Tohru.

Tohru lightly blushes. "Oh that won't be necessary, I could just stand or something-.." Tohru stammered nervously.

" Not in your dreams mutt." Kyo says glaring across the kotatsu at Shigure.

"Prevert." Yuki says in a harsh tone then turns to Tohru, "Don't mind him Tohru, you'll have your own seat on the plane with no problem. Because Shigure will be the one standing up." Yuki said as he shot a glare over his shoulder at Shigure.

Shigure starts to whine with a fake cry, "How could you say such a thing? You young people are so cruel, making and old man like me stand up on a long flight." Shigure shakes his head, "What is the world coming to?!"

""_Anyway,_ though the list is looking good it seems Momiji, Hiro, Kisa, and Haru will be attending." Shigure says with finality.

Tohru smiled. "Oh how I've missed Kisa! I can't wait to see her!"

Shigure smiled. "So I take it you're going on the trip then, Tohru. Well what about you two?" Shigure questioned, turning towards Yuki and Kyo.

"Come on, Haru will be there to throw the moves on you Yuki, and he'll keep you busy too, Kyo." Shigure probes. Both Kyo and Yuki roll their eyes.

Tohru turns to the two "You guys are coming right? So we can all be together, right?" Tohru looked up at them hopeful.

"So cute." Kyo thought as he turned his head to hide his light blush.

"Of course we'll go, Tohru." Yuki says, smiling down at Tohru reassuringly and ribbing Kyo, "Isn't that right Kyo?" Yuki pushes, in a slightly threatening tone.

"Yeah, Yeah." Kyo responds without glancing over in Tohru's direction. "So when is this trip, anyway?" he asks standing up and stretching.

"In three days." Shigure half sings in his happy voice.

_**"What?!"**_ Everyone says in unison

"Oh did I forget to mention that tiny part?" Shigure offered his most charming smile and fake innocent voice.

"We're leaving the country in three days, and you failed to mention it?!" Kyo yells, rage skyrocketing.

"Well, all you need are passports and to pack your luggage" Shigure says with a light shrug.

Tohru looks down and starts to fiddle with her fingers. "A passport?" She questioned quietly.

"Tohru you do have a passport don't you?" Yuki asks politely.

"Well, um, you see, I've never been on any extravagant trips like this. . . Maybe I shouldn't go after all . ." Tohru said staring down into her lap.

"Tohru don't worry, this is all Shigure's fault, but don't worry. We will pull a few strings, and you get your passport in no time." Yuki says, lifting her chin gently, and giving her a reassuring wink.

"Kyo, do you have a passport?" Tohru asks quietly.

"Yeah." Kyo grumbles.

"All the Sohmas have passports regardless of whether we need them or not." Yuki answers matter-of-factly.

Kyo got up and left the room without a backwards glance.

"How about tomorrow afternoon? You and me go get your passport, Tohru?" Yuki asked, ignoring Kyo's exit.

"Oh okay. Thank you Yuki." Tohru says with a gentle smile.

Yuki smiles back. "You better go tell Ao and Hamajima what you're planning. I'm sure they're gonna wanna hear the news and see you off."

"Oh!" Tohru said jumping up, "that's right, I only have 3 days! I should start preparing right away. What am I doing wasting time?!"" Tohru said speed walking toward the doorway, "I have to call Uo, Hamajima, and Grandpa. Oh and I must remember to get them souvenirs... I wonder if I have enough money.." Tohru mumbled as she walked out of the room still adding things to her today list.

"Such a nice kind girl." Shigure said as Tohru walked out of sight and his eyes returned back to his newspaper.

"Yes, yes she is." Yuki said turning to Shigure, "but you are not a kind man. So what's the catch here?" Yuki said glaring sternly at Shigure.

"Oh Yuki, what's with all the hostility? I simply want to invite everyone on a trip to the islands and all of a sudden I'm the bad guy? Tsk, tsk. Have a little more faith in me Yuki." Shigure said giving Yuki a sly smile.

Yuki scoffed getting up and turning the tv off. "Don't you dare try anything Shigure." Yuki said as he walked to the door. "Or else you will regret it." He shot over his shoulder along with another stern look.

After Yuki left the room. Shigure chuckled to himself. "Oh I'm so scared. Well-" he said leaning back and lighting a cigarette, "it looks like my plan might encounter a few bumps, but all in all this will go down exactly as I planned."

* * *

"WHAT?!" Uo shouted

"Um, yes, you see the Sohmas have invited me to go on vacation with them . . And it would be very rude of me to object . . I'm so sorry it came at such a short notice, but Shigure wanted it to be a surprise and all . .so . . ." Tohru mumbled trawling the telephone cord around her finger nervously.

"Hm." was all Hamajima said

_**"HM?!"**_ Uo echoed "Hamajima that's not an adequate response. How can we let our little Tohru go out into the big world without us?!"

"Uo-chan . . I will be alright please don't worry over me." Tohru said in a quiet voice.

"Uo we can't keep Tohru sheltered forever. Plus, the boys are tagging along. And believe me we will be making an appearance to ensure that or anyone else doesn't spoil this trip for Tohru." Hamajima says darkly into the phone.

Silence followed.

"-Fine but I'm bringing a lead pipe." Uo said reluctantly

"That's fine." Hamajima replies. "We'll be over the afternoon before you leave. We'll have a sleepover before you go and ride with you to see you off."

"Sounds good see you then Tohru~." Uo sang

"Um- I don't really think all of this is necessary it's-" Tohru tried to rush to say before things got set in stone.

_"Bye Tohru."_ Hamajima and Uo sang out in unison hanging up before Tohru could try to persuade them otherwise.

Tohru looked at the phone. Sighed and figured she'd announce their visit at dinner tonight and set to calling her Grandpa.

* * *

**Later At Dinner..**

After Tohru had set out dinner and everyone had taken their seat. Shigure had finally set his newspaper over to the side.

"Mmm, it looks delicious Tohru." He said smiling warmly at her.

"Oh thank you. Shigure. I hope you enjoy you meal." She said smiling back at him.

_"Itadakimasu."_ Everyone said in unison and started to dig in.

"Oh..um-there's something I meant to tell you guys." Tohru said halfway through the meal gaining everyone's attention.

"What is it Tohru?" Yuki says looking at her with slight concern.

"Well, you see, Hamajima and Uo kind of plan to drop by the afternoon before we are to leave. They want to have a sleepover before I go . . I hope it won't be too much trouble. They are worried about me and- . ." Tohru said quietly as she looked down in her lap playing with her fingers.

"Nonsense. Nonsense." Shigure said waving off Tohru's concern. " We will stock the house with snacks for them." Shigure said with a smile.

"Yeah, hopefully that'll put Hamajima in a good mood, and she won't sick us with her deadly electro waves." Kyo mumbled under his breath.

Yuki turned to Tohru "We understand, Tohru. If they are important to you then they are important to us. And it's natural for them to worry about you. You three have been through so much together. So don't worry they are always welcomed here." Yuki said with a warm smile.

Tohru smiled back and dinner carried on.


	2. Day 3

**Hello! Thank you very much for reading this fanfiction. Although it hasn't gone very far, it feels like it has, since so much work has been put into it. This first chapter was straight to the point without much of an introduction. This story wasn't 100% written by myself. I had some help writing it, my good friend Kimberly has written a good portion of it. I took it upon myself to become her editor, but we've taken shifts with chapters, since most of them will be very long. This is also our first fanfiction ever, so of course we're trying to do our best! (Also, I have two pen names, please acknowledge me as Naita, since I accidentally made two accounts, I'm trying to fix that though.) **

** Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

**Count Down Begins: Day 3**

**The Next Morning . . .**

Yuki and Kyo sighed in unison.

_'Who would have thought getting a passport would be such a got damn headache?!'_ Kyo thought to himself.

Yuki was really wishing he had some aspirins, as he rubbed his temples.

Tohru looked between the two curiously, a little unsure of what to do.

"Well that was fun." Tohru said after a brief silence

Kyo and Yuki both almost fell over!

'FUN?!' They both thought, 'that had been anything but it three hours of living hell and raised blood pressure, was more like it!'

"Mnn. Let's just go home ." Yuki said, still rubbing at his left temple, but reaching out his right hand for hers.

Tohru smiled "Okay," she says in a chirpy voice, taking Yuki's hand and then gently slipping her's into Kyo's, causing a slight blush to grace both of their cheeks.

On the walk home, all Kyo could think about was going out into the wilderness to let off some steam. Today had really tried all of his patience- and Yuki's too, even he could see that. But that hadn't stop them from arguing.

* * *

When they arrived, everything looked professional and efficient. In the waiting room, was a family of four, three other individuals, and a couple. It didn't seem like that long of a wait. In the meantime they had to fill out a stack of forms and Tohru was going through them slowly, double reading and such. Concentrating so hard and looking so cute and adorable, that both Kyo and Yuki found themselves staring. Yuki with a light smile, and Kyo with a slight blush.

The family of four, a woman, and the couple had already been called in twenty minutes times.

Kyo drummed his fingers impatiently against his armchair. His rage was slowly rising and his patience was slowly decreasing. His foot tapped rapidly in place.

"I'm sure they'll call us in soon." Tohru reassures, taking notice of Kyo's impatience.

"Just be patient, stupid cat." Yuki commands.

"Don't tell me what to do, you damn rat!" Kyo shoots back.

Tohru sits with an overwhelmed expression in between the two. They both face away from each other right when someone enters the room and calls them in.

Finally, they could get their passports and get out of this place! The three stood up and walked out of the first prison known as a waiting room, only to enter into another one.

This one was much larger, and held more people. There were toys pushed into the corner of the room for snotty kids to play with.

Tohru sits in the middle of the room, and Kyo and Yuki sit on either side of her. Kyo begins mumbling to himself, angered on a new level. Even Yuki sat with an annoyed expression on his face.

Yuki glances over to the side. It takes him a few minutes to notice one guy sitting in the corner. Normally, he would think nothing of this. But the guy wore dark sunglasses inside a brightly lit building, and he had a dragon tattoo along his neck. Not to mention the several scars he had around his face and arms.

Yuki turns back to Tohru and Kyo, and clears his throat. Kyo shows no signs of acknowledgement towards Yuki.

"_Cough, cough_. -Kyo!- _Cough, cough_." Yuki leans a bit towards Kyo.

Kyo glances up and looks around the room slightly. He seemed to shrug his shoulders, and go back to reading the magazine placed in his lap.

_'What an idiot.'_ Yuki thinks with a small sigh. He stretches, moving his arm slowly behind Tohru's and Kyo's chairs. He hits the back of Kyo's head, to which he whips towards Yuki, annoyed and ready to retaliate. Yuki twitches his head slightly in the direction of the suspicious guy in the corner, to which Kyo slowly realizes what Yuki was attempting to tell him.

Kyo folds his arms together in an attempt to look tougher and flex his muscles slightly. Yuki glances down to his lap and immediately shakes his head. Kyo had a baking magazine laid out in his lap, with a picture of a cookies on the front cover.

_'Stupid cat.'_ Yuki thinks again, turning his attention back towards the suspicious man. He was no longer there. Yuki panics for two seconds before realizing that the man was now walking, approaching them. He didn't look too friendly either.

**"Tohru, get down!"** Yuki yells, grabbing Tohru and ducking to the ground.

The man makes a straight beeline to Kyo. Kyo looks up with the best glare he can pull off at the moment, trying to hide his slight fear. He braces himself for the worst, when suddenly the man exclaims:

**"You like baking too?!"** He asks, his face breaking out into a bright smile.

Yuki and Kyo stare in complete shock, while Tohru looks around with a confused expression.

**"Hell no!"** Kyo exclaims.

"What he means is hell yes!" Yuki yells louder, taking a glance at the man's muscles.

"I like baking too!" Tohru adds, standing up and moving towards the man. She exchanges recipes and a few words of advice when baking sweets.

Another man similar to the first comes up behind him. Only he was knitting something pink.

"What's going on here? They cool?" He asks, without looking up from his knitting. Even though the second man was shorter than the first, his voice was much deeper and he was a bit more buff, with two times more scars.

"Yeah, they like baking." The first one answers.

"You all should join our gang,_ RMWP_." The man says, looking back towards Kyo.

**"Gang?!"** Kyo and Yuki answer, the danger rising in their voices again.

"Oh, my mom used to be in gang." Tohru said, carrying on the conversation

_'Should she really be telling people that?'_ Kyo thought to himself shaking his head

"Yeah. _Real Men Wear Pink_. We'll be having a meet and greet soon. They'll be lemonade refreshments and plenty of tiramisu and other goodies." They both hand Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki small pink cards.

Yuki and Kyo both lean back, slightly relieved and also worn out from worry, as Tohru continued to chatter about everything from baking to house cleaning. Until a lady walked in calling Daina and Eugene.

Yuki and Kyo turned their heads toward the couple that had been called in before them.

"Well, that's us." the guy said.

Yuki and Kyo both felt their jaws hit the floor.

"Oh, okay. Bye Diana. Bye Eugene." Tohru said waving as the walk off.

The men turn around crossing his arms over his chest and weirdly arranging his hands and fingers.

'"Oh!" Tohru says putting on her serious tough face and with some effort replicating the display.

"Tohru what are you doing?" Yuki asks confused.

"Oh, the gang sign." Tohru says smiling over at Yuki.

Kyo slaps his forehead with his palm.

After the men had left, the trio had fallen back into it's silence. The room itself was also quiet, with the exception of a light murmur of continuous conversation.

Then through the door strolled a man. He had on shades and a high collared brown coat that reached all the way to his mid thighs. He wore dark sunglasses.

_'What's with everyone wearing sunglasses?'_ Yuki wonders, but keeps his attention on the newest suspicious character.

The man sits in a chair for a moment. He looks around the room, glances at his phone, and then rises again. His gaze rests on Tohru. Yuki and Kyo immediately enter alert mode. The dude begins to stride over towards the small brunette girl.

Yuki sets his hand on Tohru's shoulder. She seems to jerk out of a trance and look up at Yuki with big, innocent eyes.

"Huh? What is it Yuki?" She asks in the most cutest way.

Yuki doesn't respond however, but continues to visually throw darts at the man approaching. He stops a few feet from Tohru.

"Interested in baa-ing something miss?" He questions in a low voice.

"Huh?" Tohru asks confused.

"I gat watches, I gat jewelry, I gat movies, I gat CD's, you name it."

"She's not interested in buying anything, thank you." Yuki responds.

"Let the lay-d speak for herself." The man says without a sideways glance. "If you baa a movie, you get te-an percent off of any CD of your choice." He presses.

"Oh, it sounds like such a good deal!" Tohru says, reaching towards her bag.

Kyo places his hand on Tohru, "Don't believe his bullshit Tohru."

"Eh? But it's such a good bargain! I'm sure it's much more expensive at the stores."

"We'll pay for it for you Tohru, whatever you want." Kyo half-begs.

"No, no! There's no way I could force you to buy me something! I'm already leaching too much by living with you." Tohru reaches out and pulls out her wallet.

The man's eyes go big and shiny from the sight. Yuki looks away with disgust at his greediness. His expression softens when he sees how thin Tohru's wallet is.

"I don't have much right now, but I can make my money stretch." Tohru says, taking out the small dollar bills.

"Yeah, yeah. Now wat chu want?" The man asks, his eyes not leaving Tohru's hand. But he opens his coat, revealing many pockets upon pockets stuffed with assorted objects. He gestured toward each pocket, saying how much the object was. Tohru kept her attention on him.

"We also have computers, laptops, and game systems outside in the back."

**"I hope that your merchandise isn't stolen sir."** A woman says loudly. She sat not too far away from where the Sohma's had made themselves comfortable.

**"-Especially after hearing about the store down the street being robbed last night."**

The man closes his coat, he turned a bit more meek as he looked around. Many people looked quite curious and a security guard came closer, pulling out his nightstick.

**"I certainly hope you also have a****_ license_**** to sell all those things too."**

A few beads of sweat appeared on the man's forehead.

"Actually, I uh . . have a customer waiting outside for me. Just give me a minute and I'll be right back." The man then walked rather quickly towards the exit, leaving Tohru disappointed and putting her money away.

Yuki and Kyo turn towards the woman. "Thank you very much." They say with a small bow.

"No problem, that guy seemed like bad news. You should be more careful." The woman's voice was much more quiet now. The last sentence was addressed to Tohru.

"Oh, it's not 'er fault." A man replied with an accent.

"It's these folks fault goin' 'round and tryna to cheat you outta your good hard earned cash I tell you. What has the world come to?! I remember back in the day, my Papi taught me right. He gave me all his wise words of wisdom all the time while we were skinnin' the chickens."

'Chickens?!' All three Sohmas wandered, 'They did this while skinning chickens?!'

'Yeap, my Papi taught me the meanin' o' hard work, he did. He made me work fer every penny I spent, and told me better n' ta get tricked by some city slicker who still wet behind the ears! You couldn't catch me sneaking behind ol' Billy's place under the gleam o' the moon! And the tractor would cover the moon and blow the horn so loud you couldn't hear the rooster crow a peep!"

Tohru nodded in approval, her eyes bright like a child listening to an old story. Yuki and Kyo turned their attention elsewhere, trying to ignore the annoying buzz coming from the man's mouth.

* * *

An hour later..

Yuki was attempting to fend off his awful headache. One glance at Kyo's rigid figure, who had a slight twitch going on, let Yuki know he wasn't the only one suffering through this torture. Kyo wanted nothing more than to bang his against the wall in hopes of ending his misery.

Yuki glanced at Tohru as she stared intently at the man, as he blabbered on and on and on, and she hung on every word that he uttered. Yuki was astonished at Tohru's patience and attention span, knew he himself would have stopped listening long ago.

Just as Kyo's body started to quake with frustration, a lady entered the room.

"Ms. Honda Tohru. Ms. Honda Tohru" she said loud and clearly.

Kyo shot up from his seat, causing the trance on Tohru to be broken. Tohru looks up at bit confused.

"-Alright let's go!" Kyo says as he takes Tohru by the arm, helping her up a little roughly.

"Oh-did they call me?" Tohru asked a bit embarrassed.

"-Yup! Now time to go! Let's go!" Kyo said in a rush, giving Tohru a light tug in the direction of the door

Yuki stood up.

"Oh." Tohru turned toward the man who had been talking to her for over an hour "I have to go now but I want you to know that it was very nice meeting you." Tohru said with a smile and a deep bow.

"Oh shame shame little miss. Eye haven't had such a good talk 'n years. Why, I haven't had as good of a talk since my Grand Papi was alive, and kicking, and raising up hell. Oh how he used to raise up hell! Did I tell you 'bout the time when he stole the next neighbors cow! Oh that was the be-ast trick of a lifetime I tell you! And he ne-aver saw it coming!" The man bursts out into laughter slapping his knee.

"Oh-um no you never told me about that. But I would love to hear it, but you see I have to go now. If I had-"

"Oh I have just got to tell you this story here! Believe me you'll laugh til you die!"

"Ah- but I really do have to go." Tohru tried to interject politely but the man ignored her and proceeded to tell the story

Yuki came and took Tohru's arms and exchanged a look with Kyo. Suddenly they picked Tohru feet up off the floor and began to make a beeline for the door.

"Aw~! Where y'alll going? I haven't gotten to the good part yet!" The man said a little loud, and started to rise from his seat in pursuit.

Tohru turned her head as the boys focused on getting to the door as quickly as possible.

"Well you see I really do have to go. I'm so sorry" Tohru continued to beg.

"Aw! But you must have time for this story. It'll be the be-ast story you e'er heard! Why, I put that on the grass ball of my good ol' cow, Willem Jean." The man said following the trio.

Yuki and Kyo turned sideways, slowly shuffling themselves through the door.

"Um sir . . ." The woman who had called in Tohru tried to interject, but the man kept talking taking no notice to her. With a slight shake of her head, she just took a firm grip on the door handle and went to close it after the poor trio entered through.

That didn't stop the man as he put his foot in the door and tried to pull the door back open.

"Sir! **Sir!**" The woman shouted finally getting his attention "I am going to have to ask to step away from the door. They need to go. You're slowing down the process, sir."

"But all I wanna do is finish my conversation with the little lady. You young people have no respect! Cutting off older folks 'n our grown folk talk."

The two begin to argue and fight for control of the door. Another woman approaches Tohru with a slightly taken aback expression.

"This way please, Ms. Honda." She says politely, and begins walking away from the scene and down the hallway.

She leads them into a plain white room, one with only a few chairs away from two lights in front of a white screen. A woman sat across from the cameras at a desk with a computer. She sat with bright red glasses with sharpened edges. She had a small, sharp nose, and a round fat face with small, poked lips. Her body itself was round a fat. A name tag sat on the desk reading Greta. She stared at the screen, showing no acknowledgement to those who just entered.

"Um, excuse me miss?" Tohru asks in a small. quiet voice.

**"What is it?" **The woman asks with attitude. After every few words was a pause and a intake of air. Her voice was husky and had the speech pattern of a chain smoker. Surely enough, there was a barely lit cigarette in her ear.

Tohru's eyes go wide as she becomes nervous:

"O-oh! W-well, were c-called in to g-get my picture taken f-f-for my p-passport."

The woman says nothing for a moment. Kyo and Yuki wonder if she even heard poor Tohru. Tohru opens her mouth again to speak:

"U-um . . ."

**"-Go on and sit in that stool."** Greta says without looking up from her computer, the screen glared from her glasses.

"O-oh, ok!" Tohru hastily makes her way to the stool in front of the white screen. Yuki and Kyo stand, this all would be graciously over in a few minutes.

Greta clicks and types for a minute on her computer. Then out of no where:

**"Alright; three, two, one." **Greta clangs one fat finger on a key and there's a flash.

"H-huh?!" Tohru's mouth hangs open, her eyes wide in surprise and shock.

Greta stands and exists the room without saying anything. She returns, slowly walking, with a card in her hand.

The card portrayed Tohru's exact confusion during the moment the picture was taken. Yuki and Kyo glance at the card, then sweatdrop for a moment.

"This is . . ." Kyo starts, but then Greta's beady eyes glare his way, light reflecting sharply off her glasses.

**"What?"** She asks in a very annoyed voice.

"Nothing!" Yuki answers quickly, ribbing Kyo in the side. Kyo grunts, and looks off to the side.

"Now Tohru, don't freak out when you see your passport, we can can always get you another one. But right now we need to go." Yuki assures, edging towards the door.

"Okay!" Tohru says, standing and exiting the room that held Greta.

"Here you go! Have a- ooo!" The woman at the front service area says, quickly closing the passport. _"Gosh Greta."_ She mumbles under her breath while sliding the passport over to Tohru.

Tohru opens the book with a big smile that slowly disseminates once she sees the photo.

"Oh, well . . . it's not all that bad. Right, Kyo?" Tohru asks, desperately looking towards Kyo for approval.

Kyo looks away with a slightly flushed face.

"Yuki?!" Tohru begs again, looking to her other side, with hope in her eyes.

Yuki elbows Kyo. Kyo elbows back with a little more force. The two continue to elbow each other back and forth behind Tohru's back.

**"Ow! Dammit! You damn rat!"** Kyo exclaims, holding his side.

"Tell Tohru how good her picture looks, _Kyo._" Yuki pushes.

"Oh, um, well . . . _ahem._" Kyo mumbles and looks at the ground.

"What was that, _Kyo_?" Yuki says a bit louder.

"Yeah, yeah, it looks fine!" Kyo spits out.

"Really Kyo?!" Tohru looks at Kyo with bright brown eyes filled with new hope. Kyo hangs his head in shame and slight depression.

"Yeah, it's fine. Now let's go, I'm getting tired." Tohru holds the passport close to her chest and begins merrily walking home with the two Sohma's.

Then, out of nowhere:

"How about you, Yuki?" Tohru shoots.

Yuki stops in his tracks, being left a few steps behind Tohru and Kyo who kept walking. '_Dammit'_ Yuki thinks. Kyo held a small smirk on his lips. _'Now you suffer, damn rat.' _Tohru and Kyo and stand a few feet ahead of Yuki, looking back at him. Yuki stares at Tohru's hopeful, happy face. It was like staring at a lost puppy who stood in front of a warm house. _'Can I actually lie to that face?'_ Yuki wonders.

"Yeah . . . Sure Tohru. It looks . . . good." Yuki walks forward to take Tohru's hand. Kyo takes Tohru's other empty hand, causing Tohru to blush a little at the rare slight affectionate gesture.

And the three walked in a comfortable silence.


End file.
